April 3, 2016/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat (spam is highly encouraged -Silly) 5:30 Dragonian King sup peep 5:30 Loving77 hiii silly 5:30 Dragonian King sup peep's clod avatar You are now away. You are no longer away. to be honest i was thinking of doing a steven universe crossover with silly's zexal but idk lol 5:40 Loving77 lol do it 5:41 Dragonian King well it's not that i don't want to it's more that i don't know how to 5:43 Loving77 like you don't know how to write their characters? 5:46 Dragonian King some of that mostly just what would the plot be like "oh whale is with the crystal gems for some reason... now what" 5:50 Loving77 Make him be a gem or something and he tags along being annoying. You're better at coming up with weird plot than I am lol. Try looking at some of your old stories for inspiration. 5:51 Dragonian King i guess so i keep forgetting that i can just have weird plots lol "nosedive kite dude steals soles because spaghetti" You are now away. 5:57 Loving77 lol You are no longer away. 5:59 Dragonian King i'm writing the silly's yu-gi-oh halloween special right now and it really shouldn't surprise you that it's coming out this late because i'm me and it took me a year to write one episode 6:04 Loving77 (yes) You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:05 Dragonian King but i've learned something about writing stories and it's that if you point out the flaws in the story, it's ok :D 6:07 Loving77 lol You are now away. Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:14 Williamm258 hi You are no longer away. 6:14 Dragonian King hi will well idk what jony should say so i'm skipping him in this story lol well it's five months late but it exists 6:20 Loving77 I'll read it later 6:20 Dragonian King ok hopefully it's better than the first one if it isn't then... (keelover) lol now i can finally make the date which is now 2 months late, oops You are now away. Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:50 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep You are no longer away. 6:50 Dragonian King hi lily 6:51 Flower1470 @Will, Peep this is the opening for a new anime im watching, you guys might like it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PHbR3xf6Vs i can assure you that the anime isnt as cool as the opening 6:54 Loving77 you're watching watamote???? You are now away. 6:57 Flower1470 yes?? what about it?? 7:01 Loving77 nothing I've just heard of it before 7:03 Flower1470 I would not recommend it to you personally 7:08 Williamm258 why You are no longer away. 7:24 Dragonian King why do i have to wait so long for more steven universe 7:27 Loving77 so they can take their time to make the episodes top quality 7:27 Williamm258 ask CN You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:32 Dragonian King booooooo i would've thought gravity falls would've made me patient 7:37 Loving77 Anyone want to see this picture of Jasper I just drew? You are now away. 7:39 Flower1470 sure 7:41 Loving77 http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Art_Shop/JasperArtPNG_zpsbch9cyzl.png 7:43 Flower1470 the HAIR (yes) You are no longer away. 7:44 Dragonian King (yes) (yes) (yes) she reminds me of amethyst a lot actually which makes sense since amethyst is apparently a mini jasper are you hiding more su art from us 7:51 Loving77 All the SU fanart I drew was the one I just showed you, the Lapis one, and a quick drawing of Amethyst I did to get out of art block. I'm still drawing a lot of GF fanart so I haven't had much time for SU :P 7:52 Dragonian King good You are now away. 7:58 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 7:58 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:59 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsl6cLFD-ZA clip bye 7:59 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:05 Dragonian King oooooo You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016